Unfolded Secrets
by SarentoKensei
Summary: America and England plant hidden camera's in Russia's house. Poland comes over to watch the live preview. But the three would have never quessed what Lithuania goes through at Russia's house. T for blood, language and a bit of rape.


**I got this idea a while back, and I finally had enough writer's block on my Frozen Sorrows to the point where I just wrote this. Hope you enjoy. It's a oneshot. Rape and abuse. **

**Originally intended to be a songfic, inspired by Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy~ Please review~**

America jumped up and down with child-like excitement. Making the young blonde man that sort of invited himself into the jumping mans house question his mental stability.

"Like, what ARE you doing America?"

"Poland? How'd ya get into my house? I had the freaking doors locked bro." America eyed Poland with suspicion.

"I, like, totally had a bobby pin on hand bro-ski." Poland said, flipping his hair.

"Nice dude, nice." America shook his head "Dude! Guess what!" America changed the subject, adding a mental note to later get a better lock, or at least lock the deadbolt.

"Like, what?" Poland looked at America with excitement, hoping for whatever the hyperactive man had to say was possibly gossip on a country.

"Using mine and England's spying skillage together, we broke into Russia's house and planted hidden cameras everywhere. Now we can totally know everything about that creepy bastard!" America continued to jump up and down from his excitement.

"Calm down you foolish git" England chuckled, walking into America's living room. "Poland? What are you doing here?"

Poland shrugged at the question "I felt like coming over, I had nuthin to do."

"Why is everybody able to just waltz into my house?"

"Oh really? Well, then I suppose you can watch the recordings from the hidden cameras with us. I hope America filled you in?" England glanced over at America, who was telling Tony to go out and by a better lock for his door.

"Don't worry, he totally filled me in" Poland waved him off "Lets, like, seriously watch these videos, like, now. I totally need some new gossip."

America shot over to the couch, which had a flat screen on the wall in front of it. America slid the disk into his PS3 and set the video up.

"I converted this to blue-ray bros, and I made it so we can see in the dark. I can't wait to see what happens!" America squirmed. A beeper, probably a microwave, buzzed. "Aw yeah! Popcorns totally ready!" America climbed over the couch, not bother to walk around. He brought back three sodas and a huge bowl of popcorn.

"No thanks, I'm like, totally on a diet." Poland refused the soda, but took a handful of popcorn.

"That totally sucks bro." America shook his head in pity.

"I know right!"

"You two are bloody wankers, just start the damn video already!" England bitched, clearly on his man period.

"Fine." America rolled his eyes, pressing play, watching it live.

Poland popped some of the popcorn into his mouth. America squirmed in his seat, excited to be able to possibly blackmail Russia. Poland was happy to get to tease Lithuania.

Lithuania was the first to come on screen. He was sitting in a corner trembling and crying. America gave a disturbed look and sat up in his chair. England leaned back and slowed his consumption of popcorn. Poland frowned and looked away; he hadn't seen Lithuania cry since his dog died so long ago...

A Russian voice called him over, and Lithuania quickly stood up. The whole eavesdropping group let out a sharp gasp when they saw the torn back of Lithuania's white shirt, and the bleeding marks only a whip could make on his pale flesh.

Poland covered his mouth, wanting to puke on the sight of blood. This couldn't be happening to his friend. He let this Russian man take him, after all.

Poland's mind trailed back to when he and Lithuania were just small nations, how he always so mean and arrogant and Lithuania always took care of any of Poland's problems. They did everything together, ate together, slept together **(SarentoKensei: Take that as you will.)**, trained together. Lithuania would have always won their little childish duels if Poland didn't panic and inflict Polish rule and take Lithuania's sword and win. But Lithuania never was mean about it; he just sighed and suggested they'd play another game. They played chess or fantasy games where he was a beautiful princess and Lithuania was the handsome knight and saved the 'damsel in distress'. Poland wiped his eyes, he was crying and was eternally grateful he didn't wear any mascara. The thought of his best friend being beat and whipped by the Russian was horrifying. He knew Lithuania was forced to become a servant when Poland let Russia take Lithuania away, but...he never would have thought Russia did this to the poor man.

He looked over at England and America. England was shaking his head in shame, and Poland clutched a pillow as he felt America's anger rising.

Lithuania just wiped his eyes and forced himself over to Russia. They were in the basement. He looked down at his scuffed up shoes as Russia stared down at him.

"Are you ready?" The speakers coming back to the eavesdroppers made his voice echo with the surround sound. Lithuania nodded slowly as Russia tore off his coat and scarf, tossing it in a heap on the floor. Lithuania did the same with his clothes, but a lot slower, shakier.

Both men stood naked on the screen, England chuckled softly at America mumbling how 'It's so much bigger than his own'.

Poland gasped loudly seeing all the scars and bruises that littered Lithuania's body. America bit his lip as England mumbled

"He looks like he's been beaten constantly. He doesn't look like he can take much more." But they all knew better. Lithuania was a nation. If he died from his beating, he'd just come back to life later. Russia grabbed Lithuania's hair, and threw him onto his stomach on a bloodied mattress. England flinched and looked away as Russia entered Lithuania, who let out a pitiful scream. England now understood why Lithuania was so happy at America's when he worked as a servant there. England would have never guessed that Russia did THIS to Lithuania, though.

Poland lurched at the sight; America clenched his hands into fists of rage. America muted the TV when Russia began to whisper repulsive things to Lithuania. Lithuania did nothing the whole time. He didn't struggle or scream; he just laid there and cried. He didn't even beg Russia to stop.

When Russia finally did stop, Lithuania laid naked on the mattress curled into the fetal position as Russia put his clothes back on. Lithuania mumbled something and America quickly unmuted the TV, but they missed what he said. Russia frowned and shook his head. He grabbed a whip off a shelf, and began lashing it upon Lithuania's figure. He kept crying that he was sorry, he wouldn't say such a thing again out of turn. Russia finally stopped, and Lithuania started choking on his own tears. Another camera followed Russia to his bedroom, as Lithuania stayed on the bloody mattress the whole night.

Lithuania didn't move the whole night, he just laid there covered in his own blood and tears. Something triggered Lithuania, who began moving exactly at 5:00. England remarked on how that time must of been a mental alarm clock. America thought on how that commie asshole must do something to his friend if he didn't start his chores sooner.

Lithuania grabbed some Hydrogen Peroxide off a shelf, and placed a small pool of it on a worn rag. He rubbed it the best he could on his back, and his arms. He cleaned off his dirty face, ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled his clothes over his sore figure. The three could tell he was sore, the way he moved, so stiff and sensitive. Lithuania slowly pulled the coat over his torn up shirt, making it impossible to tell all the horrible scars that lay underneath.

"I wonder what he said to make Russia so mad..." Poland wiped his eyes.

"He certainly learned his lesson about talking back to him, that is." England frowned. America grit his teeth, before letting out a sigh.

"There's something different about Lithuania from the rest of us. I would of fought back, I wouldn't let Russia treat me like a slave."

"I would of cursed him, or poisoned him..." England sighed.

"I wouldn't have like, done any work." Poland grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose.

"But Lithuania, I can't explain it. He's just so alone... He's not like us; he has a talent we all don't have." America said.

"What's that?" England and Poland said in unison.

"Courage..."

The night rolled in quickly, the three ran out of popcorn, and sat there in America's living room for the whole day. They saw Latvia get crushed and Estonia escape Russia's rage, who later took it out on Lithuania by hitting him with a pipe. Lithuania shook when he went to bring Russia's night time tea with soothing chamolle to help him sleep. Poland was shocked when Lithuania didn't make himself a cup. Soothing Chamolle was his favorite. It must have not been his place to drink Russia's tea.

Lithuania, after serving the tea, waiting for Russia to finish, and cleaning up the mess, walked to the bedroom he shared with the other Baltic's. Lithuania heard a thump, and turned around to see Russia in the hall. Lithuania let out a sharp gasp as Russia approached him.

Russia wrapped his arms around him, holding the smaller nation practically in a death grip. Lithuania let out a sigh of relief and hugged Russia back.

"Ya izvinte, Litva. Ya tebya lyubalyu. Khorosho?" Russia said, Poland flinched, the Russian translating in his head. The other two nations couldn't understand it.

"D-da..." Lithuania stuttered as Russia broke the embrace. Then returned to his bedroom.

"Lyuboi, Rossiya." Lithuania said softly, but bitterly "Ya _**ne **_tebya lyubalyu" Was the last thing he said before retiring to his bedroom.

Lithuania had an annoyed look on his face. He looked around his room before finding what he was looking for.

The camera.

He grabbed it and looked directly into it.

"America?" He smiled. America's eyes widened at his name.

"Whoever's with you, and yourself. P-please don't tell of what my master did to me... I don't want to be... looked down upon, or... looked as weak and taken advantage of... Please just keep silent. Please... please..." His voice faded out as the camera was turned off manually.

"I can make no such promise." America said, the other two nodded in agreement.

England turned to Poland.

"You speak Russian, right? Translate." Poland thought for a moment.

"Russia said 'I'm sorry, Lithuania. I love you. Okay?' Lithuania said 'yes' then with Russia gone, he said 'Whatever, Russia. I hate you.'" Poland fiddled with his thumbs.

America just crossed his arms.

"Just watch out for yourself, Lithuania. Watch out."


End file.
